


boy, if you wanna go i would not mind

by whochangedmylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Harry has a dirty mouth, Love Bites, M/M, Manhandling, Top Louis, a bit - Freeform, i mean one love bite but whatever, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochangedmylife/pseuds/whochangedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have sex to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy, if you wanna go i would not mind

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! i was listening to music today and earned it by the weeknd came on and my mind jumped right into the gutter so... here you go guys, hope you like it i'm not the best at writing smut..  
> harry and louis have sex while music plays in the background and that's...kind of it?
> 
> (listen to: movement-us, kadebostany's cover of crazy in love, chet faker- gold while reading)
> 
> title from maria hill's one time

"We should try it with music."  
The voice startles Louis so bad he almost jumps out of the bed they're laying in. He turns his head and looks at Harry, who -as usual- is still stretching.  
(He always stretches out after they finished having sex, like he tries to spread the pleasure into the tips of his fingers and toes, like he doesn't want it to stop and really, it's equally funny and hot)  
"Try what?"  
Harry just rolls his eyes then turns on his side, scooting close so he can put his head on Louis' chest and says in a quiet voice:  
"Having sex. To music like, y'know, in movies?"  
"You do know we're not actually in a movie, right?"  
Louis isn't prepared for the slap that lands on his stomach and after letting out an _oof_ he quickly corrects himself "I mean, just, why? You were perfectly fine with fucking in quiet untill now."  
Except it's not quiet at all, really, never been, with traffic and screaming fans outside the hotel, the sound of the other boys bickering on the tour bus or in the room next to them; but Louis rarely ever hears it, Harry's moans and shuddery breaths pulling his attention away from those things.  
"I know that Lou, don't be a twat. Just thought it would be hot. Don't you?"  
And yeah, maybe he's right, Louis still remembers the time they accidentally left the radio on in the kitchen, after Harry dragged him back into bed, remembers the way Harry's deep voice blended so beautifully with the soft tunes of Movement, hips moving in sync with the beat and, yeah, okay.  
"Yeah, no, I mean. We could, sure."  
-  
So here they are, a few days later, in a city they can't remember the name of, music chosen by Harry of course, set on medium volume so even though it's loud, Louis can still hear every sound Harry makes.  
He's on top, riding Louis untill he's dizzy with it, throwing his head back, all that white skin on display with a purpling mark on his throath and Louis never seen something so beautiful before, and it still takes his breath away; the way Harry just gives himself to him no questions asked, like he could take Harry apart anytime and Harry'd let him and it's good, it's so good Louis just can't- 

He lifts Harry of off his lap, tilting him untill he's sprawled on his back with Louis leaning over him, fits Harry's legs into the crook of his elbows, goes right back to fucking him while Kadebostany plays in the background. Harry's brows are furrowed, fists clenched in the sheet underneath him, mouth open and lips rubbed red from Louis' scruff. He's watching Louis with hooded eyes, starting to smirk and out of nowhere he starts talking, _that's it there you go harder harder make me come lou c'mon_  
he knows exactly what he's doing, spurring Louis on, and it's so much he has to shut Harry up, so he leans in and kisses him quiet;biting his lips, pushing his tounge into Harry's mouth uncleching his fists from the blanket so he can pin his arms above their head by the wrists.  
Harry brakes the kiss but he doesn't move his head away, keeps breathing little moans into Louis' mouth, the music still playing almost drowning everything out except the dirty sound of their skin slapping together.  
The iPod switched on to a different song now, and Louis automatically picks up the rythm, moving his hips to the beat.

It seems to work, Harry is moaning louder, harsh _yeah-yeah-yeahs_ tumbling out of his mouth, face sweaty and so so gorgeous Louis can barely keep going.  
His hips are moving faster, chasing after his orgasm and Harry starts grinding into it, working for his own.  
'Yeah, yeah Lou, so good. almost there almost there, faster Lou please please c'mon'  
Harrys voice is hoarse from all the singing he's done on stage a few hours ago and Louis can't help it, hearing those moans, hearing Harry talk with that wrecked tone just does it. 

He keeps going even after he's come, thrusts a little slower but no less powerful. He's getting sensitive but he will make Harry come, so he tightens his grip on the other boys wrists, bites at his lips a little, murmuring _let go haz it's okay_ and _so pretty babe let me see you._  
Harry can't straighten his legs properly and he can barely breathe but he still talks, gasping air in between sentences and Louis thinks that if he hasn't just came minutes ago he would've now.

"Yes Lou fuck, fucking me so good _god_ , love it when you hold me down, push me around a little, always makes me come so hard, it's gonna make me come now, Lou I'm gonna come gonna come, Lou I'm coming I'm-

Harry's breath hitches and his mouth hangs open on a silent scream, no sounds coming out. He tries to lift up his arms but Louis just holds it down to the matress harder, pushes his hips into Harrys and holds it there, finally stopping.

His arm is shaking and he can't hold himself up anymore, so he lowers his body onto Harry's, letting go of his wrists and massaging the skin, pushing Harry's sweaty fringe out of his eyes, pressing kisses on his temple, his cheekbones, his jaw. He puts his head on Harry's shoulder, closes his eyes and presses his mouth into the skin.

Harry is still shaking a little, taking in heavy breaths and Louis can literally _feel_ the smugness in his voice when he speaks "I told you. Music makes everything better."


End file.
